Midnight Memories
by AniuLonewolf
Summary: [ONESHOT] Looking up at the starry night some memories surface from the depths of your mind, some you just want to forget. But can you find some good in what you go through? This is a story of how Data Seven found the good in the darkness of his life.


**Mistletoe Kiss**

**By: AniuLonewolf**

o-o

Snow fell softly in the busy scene of Tokyo city as cars filled the streets and everyone did their last minute shopping before the stores closed for the holidays. It was almost Christmas and you could tell- decorations hung all over the streets, in store windows and on lamp posts and not to mention the cheerful Christmas music that was playing.

Two high school girls walked along the busy street, heading for the one girl's house which was the Higurashi shrine. Both of them had bags in their hands that were gifts that they had just bought.

"We finally got everyone's gifts." The black haired girl smiled at her best friend. "Let's hurry back and I'll make up some hot chocolate to warm us up."

"I can't wait, I'm freezing." The dark brown haired girl smiled back.

The raven haired girl was Kagome Higurashi who lived at the shrine on the hill. Her family was of a long line of priests and priestess and she inherited the same power, making her a strong priestess in-training. Kagome had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and deep chestnut brown eyes. Her best friend was Sango Taijya a strong willed girl who came from a long line of demon exterminators and she was no exception. She had longer hair than Kagome only deep brown and had dark maroon eyes.

In these times of Tokyo demons and humans lived together in peace. Kagome, Sango, their boyfriends and their friends all went to a high school that was for the gifted like them so they could learn how to use their powers and become stronger.

They continued to talk about the upcoming Christmas dance on the last day of school and of course Christmas day which they would be spending with their boyfriends. They crossed a few more busy streets and finally made it to a big flight of stairs that led to the Higurashi shrine. They climbed the stairs and came to the shrine courtyard and headed for the house.

"The shrine looks so pretty with all the untouched snow doesn't it?" Sango smiled, pulling her coat up to her neck more to try and get a little warmer.

"Yeah it does." Kagome agreed as she tried to balance all her bags in one hand while she opened the door to her house. "We're home." They walked inside the cozy warm house and kicked off their shoes. "Man these bags are too heavy." She grumbled as she set them down and stretched her arm.

"Well let me help you out." A male's voice suddenly came from behind the girls.

Before Kagome could say anything a strong arms wrapped around her waist and the other hand grabbed the bags from the unsuspecting girl.

"Yeah let me help you too." Another male's voice came and did the same thing to Sango as the other guy did.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled as they turned around and came face to face with their boyfriends, Inuyasha and Miroku. "Give those back!" They said at the same time as they both charged after the guys.

"Come on we just want to help out with these bags." The one guy said. He had long white hair as white as the snow and deep golden eyes like the setting sun. In these times of Tokyo, demons and humans lived together and Inuyasha was a product of that; he was a half demon. A top of his snow white hair were two triangular dog ears that he got from the demon blood that ran through his veins.

"Inuyasha give them back! Don't look in them!" Kagome screeched as she dropped her coat on the floor and ran after the half demon that was her boyfriend.

Sango just smiled as she watched Kagome dash up the stairs and let out a giggle as her boyfriend tightened his arms around her waist. Miroku hadn't gotten far trying to run away from her as she had tackled him into a living room chair. That was where they had stopped and sat down. "Don't ever think about looking into those bags." She warned.

"Oh ok." Her boyfriend Miroku sighed resting his chin on her shoulder. Miroku's family was a long line of strong monks and he had inherited his family's power. However he also inherited something else from his father which wasn't that great. You see, as well as being a strong monk for his age, he was also a pervert.

"Don't make me hurt you." Sango suddenly said, raising her fist in warning.

"Ok ok." Miroku sighed again, moving his wandering hand away from his girlfriend's bottom and rested it back on her waist.

A shriek came from the living room that caught the attention of the demon exterminator and monk. Sango smiled and wormed her way out of her boyfriend's arms and they both walked over to the kitchen to start making hot chocolate.

"Inuyasha get off me." Kagome squeaked as she tried to get out from under the silver haired guy.

Kagome was pinned to the couch with no where to go. She had tried to catch Inuyasha and when he finally let go of the bags she thought that she had won but he suddenly tackled her to the couch. He was on top of her, straddling her waist, holding her arms down by her sides.

She watched as Inuyasha leaned down, their faces so close together and their noses were touching. She couldn't help but blush as he gave her one of his smirks and she felt his breath tickle her face.

"What's the matter Kags? You don't like it?" Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger when he saw the look she gave him, she didn't like her nickname. Before she could say anything, he brushed his lips over hers.

Kagome didn't know what to say exactly as she melted against his lips and flew up to cloud nine like she did every time the half demon kissed her. When he pulled away she smiled up at him and then suddenly remembered something. "Where's my family?" She asked remembering that her mother, grandfather and little brother weren't around.

"Oh they went to get some groceries for supper." He answered looking over at the clock on the living room wall. "They should be back in an hour or so." His wandered over to the forgotten bags on the floor. "Oh come on, can't I just please have a little peak at my presents." He whined.

"No you have to wait until Christmas." Kagome smirked, knowing she had the upper hand.

"How long until then?" He asked, his silver hair falling over his shoulders.

"Just one more week, that's it." This high school girl smiled. "Plus there's the Christmas Dance in a couple days."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." The half demon smiled, leaning down and capturing the priestess' lips in another soft kiss. "I can wait I guess."

With one more kiss between the two Inuyasha sat up and helped Kagome up and they sat on the couch.

It was almost the end of the weekend and the Christmas dance at school was on the last day of the week before they were let out for the holidays which was two days after the last day of school.

Sango and Miroku walked into the living room from the kitchen, both holding two cups. Sango handed her best friend a cup of hot chocolate and Miroku handed Inuyasha the second cup that he had. They all sat down, Inuyasha and Kagome having one side of the couch while Sango and Miroku had the other side. They pulled up blankets to keep them warm and they started a movie.

Kagome couldn't help the smile from staying off her lips as she cuddled closer to Inuyasha's chest and felt his arms warp more around her waist. She felt so happy right now like nothing could ever go wrong. She and Inuyasha had been going out for a year now, they had ups and downs like everyone else but they made it through it all. Sango and Miroku had been going out a little shy of a year and they were all the best of friends.

When the movie was over they cleaned up the living room and Kagome hid the bags where the guys wouldn't be able to find them while Sango started supper and Miroku set the table. Supper would be done around the time when Kagome's family would be back.

Kagome was just done hiding the bags, putting them in a closet where no one went into when she felt someone snake their arms around her waist. Knowing it was of course Inuyasha she closed her eyes and leaned back into the half demon's arms, feeling his strong chest move as he breathed.

"What are ya doin' up here?" He asked, running his demon claws up and down lightly on her forearm, knowing it was one of her ticklish points.

"Nothing." Kagome smiled sweetly up at the dog eared teen.

"Oh I think you were doing something." Inuyasha smirked, hugging her closer to himself. "You weren't trying to hide my presents were you?"

"Maybe." Was the answer he got and he smiled.

The half demon leaned down and captured his girlfriend's lips in a soft kiss as he breathed in her wonderful scent of jasmine.

"Come on you two love birds, supper's ready." sango called up from downstairs, seeing her best friend making out with Inuyasha.

Hearing Sango's voice the two parted and looked down at the demon exterminator and said that they would be down in a minute. Sango just sighed and walked back into the kitchen. The half demon and the priestess locked lips once more before heading down the stairs to join their friends at the table to eat.

A little while later, Kagome's family returned from shopping. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother was a kind woman who treated Kagome's friends as family. Sota was Kagome's little brother who looked up to his sister's boyfriend as his idol and loved soccer. And then there was Kagome's grandfather who jumped at every chance to tell the history of some ancient artifact in the shrine.

With the family all together they started to unpack the Christmas ornaments to decorate the bare tree that was in the living room.

"Hey look what I found." Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled out a couple of branches of fake mistletoe, showing Kagome with another smirk on his face.

Knowing that the golden eyed teen was thinking, Kagome took a step back, one of her own smirks appearing on her face. "You'll have to catch me first." She laughed and took off through the house, her boyfriend hot on her heels, their friends and family laughing at them and continued to decorate the tree.

o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, a girl sat on her bed, reading a magazine when her cell phone rang. Picking it up and flipping it open she put it up to her ear and heard a familiar male's voice on the other end.

"Everything's all set for tomorrow at the dance?" She asked and got a positive answer from the guy which put a smile -evil smile- on her lips. "Excellent."

"But Kikyo are you sure this will work?" The guy's voice asked and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Koga, of course it's going to work. I know it." She told the wolf demon on the phone. "The only reason we're working together is because we both want the same thing." Her evil smile returned to her lips. "To break Kagome and Inuyasha up for good."

With going over the plan once more the two hung up and Kikyo went back to reading her magazine.

Oh how she hated Kagome ever since she set eyes on her, which was when that annoying twit transferred a year ago. And her hatred had only grown more and more since Kagome had started going out with Inuyasha.

The half demon teen was meant to be with her and only her. A few years ago she was going out with the dog demon but he practically broke up with her as soon as he laid eyes on the other priestess.

Her anger was shown off as her body glowed a deep purple; her priestess powers growing stronger as it fed off her anger. She will get Inuyasha back if it was the last thing she did and in doing so will finally crush Kagome's hope of ever getting him back.

"I swear to you!" She laughed to herself as she crumbled up the magazine and threw it at her wall. "I will get him back, just you wait."

o-o-o-o

It was finally the Christmas dance at school and neither Kagome or Sango could shake the nervous butterflies from their stomachs. Class was almost over and as soon as it was, the two girls were heading for Kagome's house to get ready for the dance.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone jumped up from their seats and ran to their lockers and out the school doors as fast as they could. Since the school was so close to the Higurashi shine the two girls just walked.

As planned when it came to seven o'clock, Inuyasha and Miroku arrived to the shrine to pick up their girlfriends. They waited at the bottom of the stairs in the house with the rest of Kagome's family. both guys didn't go all out with a tux and everything but they still looked nice in a button up shirt and dress pants. Both of them had black pants and Miroku had a dark purple shirt while his best friend had a deep red shirt.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled out her camera as soon as her daughter and best friend came out of Kagome's room and headed down the stairs. She took dozens of pictures that she will surely put into her photo album.

Kagome was dressed in a knee length sparkily black spaghetti strap dress with a matching short sleeve jacket. Her hair was let down and crimped with silver dangling ear rings. And Sango had a same length sparkily red thick strapped dress with matching bow in her hair, holding back her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh you two look so beautiful." Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she continued to blind Kagome and Sango with the flash of the camera. After she took pictures of the girls she pulled the guys in and took pictures of both of the couples.

Scratching his head, Inuyasha sighed. It wasn't prom of anything, just a Christmas semi formal. "Um, we should get going, we're going to be late and I left the car running."

With that said, Mrs. Higurashi put down the camera and they said goodbye as the four climbed into Inuyasha's red sports car.

The half demon's family was pretty wealthy with Inuyasha's father running one of the top successful companies in Japan.

When they got to the school and Inuyasha parked his car, everyone got out and headed for their school. Once they got passed security, they entered the gymnasium and stood in awe of what the semi formal comity changed their gym into.

There were streamers of tinsel hung all around with big fake Christmas tress in each corner. Fake cotton snow lay around on the ground and everything made the room look like a winter wonderland.

"Wow this place looks awesome." Sango yelled over to load music and saw everyone nod in agreement.

On the other side f the gym a girl with long black hair and a guy with long black hair pulled in a ponytail entered. It was Kikyo and her partner in crime, Koga the wolf demon. Kikyo was dressed in a short, form fitting strapless dress while Koga had a tan button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

"You know the plan." Kikyo said as she applied more lip gloss on her lips while looking at her reflection in her compact.

With that, Koga nodded and walked off, blending into the crowd. With the wolf demon gone, the priestess set her eyes on her target and waited until he was alone.

After dancing for a couple of songs, Inuyasha and Kagome went off the dance floor and went to to sit down at the provided tables. With all the dancing they were pretty tired and needed to rest to catch their breath.

"I'll go and get us some drinks." Inuyasha said, offering a chair to his girlfriend and he then headed off to the drink table.

Both Kikyo and Koga saw that their targets were alone and moved in. With one look at each other from across the dance floor, they took off.

"Hi there Inuyasha." Came a voice from behind the half demon and he felt a hand run down his arm.

Turning around he came face to face with Kikyo and he held in a growl. Why did she always follow after him when he was alone? She was such a stalker. Yes he did go out with her but he hated it, how she always hung all over him and treated him like something she owned. He was much happier with Kagome and nothing would ever change that.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He growled. "Can't you see that I'm here with Kagome. No matter what you do, you'll never change that."

"Oh don't be silly Inu. I just wanted to chat, that's all." She said, showing a smile. But under that smile was an evil smirk. She took a step closer to him and put on a sad face.

"But oh do I ever miss you Inu. Why would you want to stay with that horrible Kagome." When she said that she heard him growl louder.

"How dare you say that about Kagome." The dog demon said.

"But its true, she doesn't love you like I do." She kept going, stepping closer to him and rested a hand on his chest. "I mean look," She said, pointing to where Kagome was sitting. "Look she goes behind your back and does that."

Still not believing what the priestess was saying, Inuyasha looked over and when he saw what she was talking about, he felt his blood run cold.

There was Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend, kissing that damn wolf demon Koga.

o-o-o-o

"Wonder what's taking him so long." Kagome wondered to herself as she got comfortable in her seat again, trying to get the circulation flowing back to her foot that had fallen asleep.

She didn't really mind that he was taking so long. After all, he had to worm his way through all the other students who were still dancing.

"Hello there, Kagome." Someone said beside her.

In a split second, Kagome thought that it was Miroku and Sango but she knew that the two were still dancing and besides, it was a male's voice. And it wasn't Inuyasha.

Turning her head she locked eyes with the wolf demon, Koga. On no here comes trouble. Kagome inwardly sighed as she realized that this could end up bad. Ever since she transferred to this high school and Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo, the two guys had always fought with each other -about her.

Koga was a nice guy and all but she just never liked him that way.

"Hi Koga." She put a smile on her face, trying to act nice even though she wanted him to go away. She could never say that to his face, she just couldn't be mean like that. "Having a good time so far?" She asked as she looked around the gym, trying to find her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah I'm good." The wolf demon smiled. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail and had icey blue eyes. "But you shouldn't just be sitting here, you should be out there on the dance floor having fun."

"Oh but I am having fun, I'm just sitting taking a breather." She smiled. "Inuyasha just went to get some drinks, he'll be back soon."

"Why are you still with him? Can't you see that he doesn't love you." He watched as Kagome snapped her head up to looked at him and she was about to say something when he suddenly captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

Everything stopped when Kagome was caught in the kiss. What was going on? She tried to get away from him, but he had pinned her against the wall. She wanted to get away, get away and run to Inuyasha and have hims arms wrap around her in a protective hug. This was very bad.

When he finally pulled away to get air, the first thing she did was slap him -hard- across the face and she ripped out of his arms and ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks and making her make-up run. She ran past Sango and Miroku and headed for the girl's washroom.

While she was running to the washroom, she saw Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. When she stopped, she saw that he had a blank expression on his face. Her heart stopped when she saw Kikyo pull him into a kiss.

How could life go from everything being to right and happy to it suddenly all blowing up in your face. Everything was going horribly wrong fro Kagome and she just wanted to disappear.

Sango saw her best friend break down into tears and watched as Kagome ran out of the gym. "Go find Inuyasha." She told Miroku as she ran after the sobbing priestess.

Looking at herself in the washroom mirror, Kagome whipped away the tears from her cheeks with her hands and took a wad of paper towel and took off the rest of the make-up from her eyes.

"Look at me." She said to herself. "I look horrible."

"No, you look beautiful." Her best friend said from behind Kagome. "What happened?"

The said priestess turned around to see the demon exterminator. Suddenly fresh tears stung at her eyes and streamed down her cheeks again. "Oh Sango." Was all she could get out before her voice left her and she broke into a sob.

All Sango could do was pull Kagome into a comforting hug. "It'll work out in the end, I know it will."

o-o-o-o

_'What the hell?' _Was all that ran through Inuyasha's mind as he pictured Koga kissing his girlfriend. He was going to kill that damn wolf demon -he could sense that Kagome was upset and when they looked at each other before she ran away, he could see the tear steaming down her cheeks.

And then, all of a sudden Kikyo had forced him into a kiss. He snapped back to reality and dropped the drinks that he had in his hands and pushed Kikyo off of him.

"Stay away from me you bitch." He growled at her and wanted to take off in search for Kagome. He had to find her and quick. How could something like this happen?

The shove was hard and Kikyo almost fell off her feet. Looking up at the half demon she met nothing but cold gold eyes. They were so cold and his voice dripped with venom of hatred. She didn't say anything as she watched him run away. It didn't matter, the snowball was already pushed off the hill and in motion. Her plan worked and Inuyasha and Kagome were bound to end up breaking up now and her Inu will come back to her, begging her to take him back.

"Everything is going as planned." She said over her shoulder at the wolf demon.

o-o-o-o

They just stayed in the girl's washroom as Kagome cried her heart out, telling Sango all about what had happened. After her tears ran out, they stay on the floor just talking and listening to the music that was coming from the the gym and Kagome's sobs as she calmed down.

"My Christmas is ruined." Kagome said as she pulled her knees more up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "Inuyasha and I probably won't get back together this time."

"Don't say that Kagome." Sango said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You and Inuyasha have been through a lot before and are as strong as ever. I'm sure you'll get through this too."

"I don't know." Kagome sighed as fresh tears pricked at her eyes once more. "I just don't know."

o-o-o-o

As Inuyasha tried to push his way past the other who were dancing, someone caught him by the shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Miroku.

"Inuyasha you need to find Kagome." His best friend said. "She's really upset about whatever happened."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said as he continued to push through the other students. "Do you know where she went?"

"She and Sango are both in the girl's washroom." Miroku answered as they finally got out to the forum. "What happened to make her so upset? Sango and I just saw her run past us in tears."

hearing of how his girlfriend was, Inuyasha was filled with anger again at both Kikyo and Koga. They must have been working together, coming up with some sort of plan. Those two ere always working together to split Inuyasha and Kagome up.

As he walked through the halls a small smile appeared on his face. No matter what the priestess and the wolf demon did, Inuyasha knew that it would never split him and Kagome up -ever.

When the half demon and the monk arrived to the girl's washroom, Sango was waiting outside the door. When asked where Kagome was, the demon exterminator answered that Kagome had ran outside, wanting to go home.

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha dashed for the doors. He almost got outside when a security guard stopped him.

"You do understand that once you leave, you cannot re-enter, right?" The guy said. It was a common rule at all dances to stop students who had gone out to do drugs of drink to re-enter and cause trouble.

"Yeah I know." The white haired demon sad and continued his way out the door.

o-o-o-o

Sitting in Inuyasha's car, Kagome just sat there humming to herself as she didn't want to waste the gas making the car run. She just sat there in her thin short sleeve jacket and stared off into the distance.

It was too cold to walk home in a short dress and high heels so she would wait until Inuyasha drove her and the others home. Besides, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be allowed back into the school.

That was when she saw someone run outside, heading straight for her. it was easy to see that it was Inuyasha and her heart began to beat faster. He stopped at her door and watched watched him open it. When he opened the door, she looked up at him and saw that he had offered his hand to help her out.

Taking his hand, she stepped out of the car into the cold outside. She just stood there, not knowing what to say, just staring into his eyes. He was still holding onto her hands as she stood in front of him.

"It was a plan." Inuyasha started, breaking the silence. "Kikyo and Koga tried to break us up again."

Considering how many times the two had tried this stunt, it shocked her every time. But why? She should have known by now that this was bound to happen. It was almost Christmas for God's sake, why couldn't they just get the picture and leave them alone.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said, barely above a whisper but she knew that he would be able to hear it for his demon hearing was the best.

"I promise you Kagome." He took one hand and lifted her chin lightly to make her look into his eyes. "I promise they won't do it anymore." And with that he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

When he pulled away Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, both hugging each other tightly. Everything was going to be ok and nothing Kikyo or Koga did was ever going to change that.

"I love you." They both whispered to each other as snow began to fall lightly from the sky. It was going to be a white Christmas.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled away for a moment and pulled out two little boxes from his pockets. "I was meaning to give these to you when we got back to your place but I thought it would be better if you opened them up now." He smiled and handed the first one to Kagome.

She felt like a little kid again, those excited butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she unwrapped the little red box. Inside was a little velvet box and she held her breath as she opened it and when she saw what he had gotten her, she let out a little gasp.

Inside was a necklace with a little pink gem on a golden chain. It was beautiful and it sparkled in the parking lot lights. "Oh wow." Was all she could get out as she looked down at it.

"Do you like it?" Her boyfriend asked and the only thing she could do was nod her head for she was at a loss of words. Her actions made Inuyasha laugh and he took the box from her and took the necklace out. Telling Kagome to turn around he placed it around her neck and did the clasp.

Turning around, they both smiled at each other. "You look beautiful." Inuyasha smiled.

"What about the other box." Kagome asked, not wanting to sound to greedy.

"Oh right." Inuyasha smiled and handed the second green box to her.

Again the butterflies danced in her stomach as she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the little white box.

There in the box was a branch of mistletoe. Looking up at her boyfriend she saw that same look on his face as the day before at the shrine.

"You know, you didn't need this to get a kiss." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck again.

"Yeah but since it's almost Christmas." Inuyasha smirked and leaned down, capturing Kagome's lips in another kiss, in the parking lot with snow falling around them.

Under the mistletoe.

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahasi

Mistletoe Kiss by AniuLonewolf


End file.
